ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Elemental: Future Chapter 3
The first day of classes were as to be expected, the teachers handed out their syllabus for the semester and talked about their grading process. By the end of the day I was almost gleeful that my classes were split up into blocks and I only had at most three classes per day. I hadn't quite figured out what it is that I wanted to do in life yet but I figured I'd take a variety of courses to kind of test the waters. My psychology class was rather interesting and too my amazement Josh was one of my classmates. He had taken the lecture chair next to me and smiled, "Hi Robyn, how are you today?" "I'm good, Josh. How are you?" I said with a greeting smile. "I'm fine. Umm…" ''Josh's brow furrowed as if he were trying to decide how to word his next statement and looked almost nervous. ''"Uh…How is Chrysie today?" I giggled slightly, that is so cute, he must have liked her by the way he is acting. "She's good, she was very chipper this morning." "She was?" Josh asked anxiously excitement lighting up his eyes. "Yes she was. Of course she is always chipper from what I can tell but this morning it looked like there was something behind it." I noted. "Do you umm…" his gaze went to the floor for a brief second then flashed back up to mine, "Do you think that I could call her?" I giggled again, "Of course Josh you should go for it, besides if she didn't want you to call her she would have never given you her number." He thought about that briefly for a moment then a wide grin formed on his face, "Ok…I'll do it. When do you think I should do it? Do you know by chance when she gets out for the day?" "Well…I'm not sure. I mean I don't remember what her schedule is like today. You should just call her and if you get her voice mail I'm sure she wont mind if you leave a message." 'I reassured him. He is so sweet and I think he and Chrysie would make a cute couple. '"Ok…thanks," he said grinning toward the front of the lecture hall. Our professor, Mr. Rangel, had called the class to order. His class layout was very interesting and I looked forward to learning what it was he had planned to teach us. The class ended and I began to gather up my things when Josh spoke,' "So what is your next class today?"' I looked up slightly shocked. Why does he want to know? I thought he liked Chrysie? He was showing all the signs that he liked her. "Umm…" my voice broke slightly but I quickly regained control, "I'm actually done for the day, my classes are spread out pretty good so I have lots of study time." "Oh, that must be nice. I have Advanced Calculus in a half hour on the other side of campus." He said as we made our way out of the lecture hall. "Eww, Calculus…yeah you have fun with that." I said in a sarcastic tone, "Math is not one of my favorites." He laughed, "Yeah, I know how that goes. It's kind of like me and biology, I totally don't get it sometimes." "Exactly," I said grinning as we walked out into the sun. "Oh this is good" I said looking up to the sky. "What?" 'Josh asked slightly confused '"I was planning on going for a run since I don't have anymore classes today and it is actually sunny." I explained. "Yes that's good," he said in understanding. "You can run around the track at the practice field can't you?" I asked. "Yes it is open to students till 4pm cause that is when the team has that area reserved," 'he said. I looked at my watch, it was about 2:30, '"Great, maybe I'll run a few laps there in a little bit," I said. "Well I'd better high tail it to my class," he said backing away, "You have fun running." "Thanks Josh, see you later." I said starting to turn to the direction of my apartment. "Later, Robyn," he called turning in the opposite direction and pulled out his phone as he started into a fast paced walk to class. I was walking toward my apartment when Steph came running to my side. "Hey Robyn," she said with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Steph, what's going on?" 'I asked. '"It's Jake!" she shrieked. "What about him?" I asked wondering what has got her so giddy. "He asked me on a date!" she squealed. "That's great Steph," I exclaimed. "Well I have to go to class. I'll see you later," she said and she took off to the electronics building. Wow, I can't believe that Steph has a date with Jake. I could tell that he liked her right away. He was entranced by her from the moment we met yesterday and it sounds like Josh has taken a liking to Chrysie. I dropped my books off in my room and changed into my sparring outfit that consisted of tight biking shorts, foot grips, fingerless gloves and a sports bra. The outfit was a little revealing for campus so I pulled on some wind breaker pants that have the snaps that go all the way down the side so you can rip them off quickly without having to remove my sneakers, and matching jacket. I was the only one at the gym when I arrived so I took off my jacket and ripped away my pants and sneakers and placing them on one of the benches on the side line of the gym. I stretched for a few minutes, then slowly I approached the red punching bag hanging on the far end of the gym. 'Let it all out, just like in combat training.' I instantly took a fighting stance and threw a hard jab at the bag with my right arm. The sun felt great on my skin as I did my first strike at a steady pace. By the end of the eleventh strike I had started to find my rhythm and was concentrating on my breathing when, "May I join you?" a velvety voice asked and its source was suddenly beside me. I shrieked from the sudden appearance of a body in the once gym causing me to punch the being beside me. A strong hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me to counter the force of my fall. They must have lost their footing and we both landed on the wooden floor. I laid there for a split second with my eyes shut breathing heavily, thanking god that I landed on something soft and then I realized that someone's arm was wrapped around my waist and wrist. I quickly opened my eyes to see two yellow-gold amber eyes. "Sorry, Robyn" '''Nick said worried, "You ok?"' '"You scared me,"' I said breathlessly. I didn't know if I was breathless from the run or this guy with his arm around my waist. I think it was a little bit of both though. '"and yes I'm ok."' I started to sit up and Nick released me. I suddenly felt empty at the place where his arm and hand had been touching me. He quickly got to his feet to help me up holding out his hand and I took it gladly. I felt a spark of electricity flow through me from our touching hands and then he pulled me up. Did he feel it too? '"Sorry that I scared you,"' he apologized with great sincerity in his velvety voice. '"No, it's ok, I was concentrating too hard on my breathing and I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings,"' I said with a grin wanting to remove that look of worry on his face. '"Still I shouldn't have come up behind you like that, I should have known better," he said. '''"Nick," I giggled, "it's ok really and to answer your question… 'yes' you can join me." He gave me his crooked grin and I felt my cheeks heat up from the blush that was plain on my face. "Well then… shall we?" he asked as he pulled me back over to the sparring ring. My movements are long and languid, like the water I control. Nick easily sees through them. His counter, sharp jabbing bursts of fire, form a marked contrast to my waterbending. Unfazed, I respond with chunks of ice; he nimbly dodges the chunks of ice and kicks the last piece back at me. I backflip out of the way and Nicks grins. "So… come here often?" I asked as we sparred. He chuckled, "Yeah, I usually run a few laps before practice. I figure the more I run the stronger my legs are and the easier it will be for me to sprint later." "Oh… I see." 'I said my throat starting to get dry. We sparred a few more times before I slowed to a walk, breathing heavily. Nick kept pace with me the whole time. '"Umm… Robyn?" Edward said glancing at me. "Yes?" "I was wondering if you might join me for dinner tonight?" he asked stroking his hand through his hair. I stopped short, "Oh…" I turned to look at him. His gaze was intent on mine he was so beautiful, his brown hair was messy and hung down his forehead. I was entranced by his gold eyes and I found myself speaking,' "I'd love too."' He grinned wildly at my answer, "Great, umm I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that ok with you?" I grinned, "Yes, that sounds fine. Umm where are we going?" "I was thinking, Bertini's" he said. "It's Italian." "I love Italian food," I said as we walked toward the bench with my pants and jacket. There were two bottles of water sitting next to them that were not there before. Nick grabbed them and offered me one, "How did you know to bring two?" I asked with one eyebrow raised taking one from his strong hand. He chuckled, "I may have gotten a heads up that you would be here," he said before taking a drink from his bottle. "Oh really…" I said taking a drink of water. He knew I was going to be here and he purposely came here to see me. This revelation sent butterflies to my stomach. "Josh told you, didn't he?" "I will never divulge my sources," though his impish grin gave away the lie. I giggled putting on my jacket, "Okay, if that is how you want to play it." I started to walk to the exit of the gym than stopped looking back at him, "Top floor, room 506." I grinned. He grinned back, "I look forward to it." "Have fun at football practice." not wanting to take my gaze away from hm, I hesitantly turned around exiting the gym and headed for my apartment with a big smile on my face. Category:Stories Category:Vampire Elementals